Good Bye
by Kuroi Mercenary
Summary: Kengo view of his last moments before his death with a small twist of childhood. Contains spoilers from the manga, chapter 56! Slight KengoxAkira if you squint.One-Shot. No AU or anything else, a bit OCC maybe.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monochrome Factor, those rightfully belongs to Kaili Sorano.

**Pairing:** Slight KengoxAkira if you squint.

**Summary:** Kengo view of his last moments before his death with a small twist of childhood here.

**Warning:** Contains Spoilers from the Manga, Chapter 56. Read at your own Risk.

* * *

** Good-Bye**

**Kengo POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

So important that it happen in a matter of seconds, I wanted to believe this is just a nightmare or some sort of illusion I'm experiencing.

But, it wasn't…

I know it, because I can feel it.

The pain of my chest being forcibly pierced by the claws of the Shadow Realm King, Homurabi…Damn, I really am stupid for letting myself to be caught...

The vigor I no longer have to resist much less stand it's a miracle that I can still move my arm over to where my wound is and still speak!

My conscious slowly slipping away and I could see my buddy, Akira in his true form as a Rei over me.

"Akira…" My voice croaked with pain. "…Am I… going to die?"

My hands clenched the slowly soaking red shirt.

Sounds of Shirogane and Homurabi battling one another, Aya and Lulu worried voices and Nanaya voice commenting on the battle started to fade slowly. I felt a cold, trembling hand over my clenched fist.

Looking up slowly to see Akira panicked and worried face was a rare thing, even I his childhood friend and best friend never seen much of his expressions other than the usual boredom and pissed off ones.

"You're…You're not going to die, y'know!" I hear your panicked voice; strange…it seems the only thing I can hear is your voice right now.

"All we're doing is useless if you don't get better!" I know that's true, but at the same time…it's not true.

Even if you guys are honest about it, I really am useless…Nothing more than a burden, Akira. But...But…

It was really fun to be with you guys. Fighting side-by-side against Kokuchi's and enemies that are Shin, heading to the Shadow World...

It really was.

"You wouldn't die from something of this degree!" Don't, Akira…Ha…Hahaha…

I hear myself laughing, choked pain laughter at those rare words you spoke, Akira…

I'm happy…So happy right now, but the last thing I regret is not being able to fight at your side, be at your side when this is over.

After all, the one that needs at your side is not me, but…Shirogane.

Not good…

I'm starting to see black spots everywhere; I'm crying and smiling at the same time while I say the things I should say at the moment.

"Akira, you're so kind." I said, coughing some blood. "If that was the truth, you hit me, right?"

I could see your look, the very out of character look. The one that you would look like you could cry at any moment, but you can never show it because it was unmanly and a weakness at the same time.

This is what people mean when they're close at death; they see their memories of their lives. Because right now, I'm re-watching the time when we were kids back then…the time when you questioned me:

**(Flashback Starts)_  
_**

_"How did you get this strong, Asamura?" You confronted me at the park after we had beaten up the bullies that gathered around us from our school._

_"That, well…" I scramble through my head to find an excuse or where did this started. "I was watching television on some boxing and martial arts, Akira!"_

_Yeah, that was a good excuse. Giving a goofy smile as I said that, but the look on your face said you didn't believe me._

_" I see." You said, turning around your back facing me as you left the park without another word._

_"Akira!" I called your name loudly._

_I saw your turn around slowly with an irritated, "What, idiot?" _

_Oh man…I made you angry for sure._

_"I…I..."I wanted to say it, the words I wanted to say for a long time._

_You gave an impatient look through you were also curious to what I had to say._

_"I…Leave your back to me! I'll protect it!" There, I said it._

_There was a look of mild surprise from you. A long silence passed between us before you turned your back on me and continue to do what you were doing in the first place. I frowned, thinking that it might've been stupid for me to say something like that in the first place._

_A wave of disappointment flashed before me till I heard you say something that made me perk up:_

_"I'll leave it to you then, Kengo." You said absently and for the first time…you called me by my first name._

_Not idiot, brat, annoying, surname, etc.  
_

_I smiled and chased after you._

**(Flashback Ends)**

It was a fond memory, I wanted to speak about it so much, but…it seems it's almost time for me to go now...

"…Aki…ra…" I called your name; my eyes closing slowly as the pang of regret gnaw me.

Your crimson eyes looked at me, wide and full of anxiety. Your mouth moving, but whatever sound it came out was deaf to me.

I gave a small laugh, letting the darkness slowly slip me away as I said my last words:

"Your back…it seems like I can't do things like protect it."

Good-bye Sis, I wanted to tell you everything related to the Kokuchi…

Good-bye Aya, despite how violent you were…You're actually pretty cool, even if you do not have a good figure.

Good-bye Lulu, you were a good friend despite the enemy. Oh, and that brat Shiki too, I'm so glad I had my revenge on him.

Good-bye Master or Shisui-san, I hope you recover from the darkness corrosion and take care of Sis for me if you can.

Good-bye Kou-nii, I wish you were here so I could've seen you one last time.

Good-bye Shirogane…Take care of Akira for me.

And Akira, you were the greatest friend despite the harsh treatments from you. The greatest I could ever have…

**Good-bye.**

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N:

I could not resist to write this, because I thought it would be interesting to write Kengo view before his death. *Starts to cry* MY GOD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE, KENGO?! T_T *Takes a tissue and blows it*

I know this isn't part of the things I'm writing, but I just had to! Also, for a friends request of putting her OC and my OC, I'm doing a Misc. Anime/Manga crossover with Monochrome Factor:

**Summer Festival Event!**- Summary: It's here, it's here, and IT'S HERE! The famous event in the Human World Summer Festival where couples bond and every singles find their destined ones!

The pairings will be ShiroAki, HomuShisui, KouSawa, and OCxKengo and OCxNanaya. Maybe LuluxAya as well.


End file.
